icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heeelllooo/Wikia Improvement-Possibility?
Really, there have been way too much spamming, hacking, and trolling on this wikia (at least from the seddie page). Here are just a few suggestions to help fight against spamming/hacking/trolling that his happening here. Of course, I can't make any changes around, but if an admin sees this, maybe they can make some of these ideas come true. Here are some General ideas and some specifics to handle these problems. I believe that if the general ideas can be fulfilled there wouldn't be any problem with spamming/hacking/trolling. General Ideas: Idea 1: This idea is really simple (only if the wikia staff can provide it.)' People can only comment on pages or make edits after they've been a member for a certain number of days (1-3 days sounds reasonable).' This would really keep the trolling/ hacking to a minimal since people really do not want to wait for this number of days to do this. It'll overall decrease the spamming/hacking/ trolling. Idea 2: E-mail addresses have to be confirmed. That way a person cannot use the same e-mail address for multiple accounts. (A minimm of 3 accounts can be linked with one e-mail address. I say three an example would be "TheSamPuckett's" user because TSP was originally Roxas82.) Again, this idea seems simple, if the wikia board can fulfill it. ' '''Idea 3: Not as effective, but it is still possible. Editing can be done a certain number of times per hour. (I mean editing the pages and commenting). This really cuts down spamming and hacking in general because hackers would not be able to edit that many pages, while there would be less spamming on certain pages. ' Spamming Spamming really isn't a MAJOR problem (unless the spammer is also a hacker...). The only place I see spam is usually the chat system. '''Idea 1: It would be great if a type of group chat was available. That way role playing and other discussions don't completely fill up the chat page. This idea really doesn't seem too hard. To go more in depth, someone can be part of the group chat by simply "Adding" someone to their group. This concept is very similar to AIM. Trolling Trolling has been up in the past few weeks, but this one is quite hard to combat, unless the general ideas are fulfilled. The only way to fight trolling is to quickly report users to admins through the chat system. '''(I really have no specific ideas sorry) Hacking Hacking is hard to control; I can only give a tip for it. I think it would be easier for the admins if they handled the situation and undid all the hacking/editing on a page. If others try to edit it back, it's hard for an admin to revert it. (I might be wrong, so double check this tip with an admin).''' I really don't know. Only the admins can bring ideas to the wikia or see what they can do (not the icarly wikia). Anyway, this is just a list of suggestions, and I know it's hard to fulfill ANY of these ideas. But maybe one day right? Feel free to comment/ list any more ideas. But remember it has to be something that can easily be changed. Don't ask for something that just seems too hard to do. Category:Blog posts